


Wings of Fate

by Wolfie_ROOD



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I'll also finish this later, My oc do not steal >:0, Persona 5 Spoilers, i can't tag, persona 5 - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_ROOD/pseuds/Wolfie_ROOD
Summary: Murasaki Chojin is an optimist. She's happy and filled with hope and love and everything that's good in the world. Even with her horrible home life and mildly awful school life, she has a grin on her face and is ready for anything. Then came Kurusu Akira, the transfer student, and her happy-go-lucky demeanor was being threatened when the fate he dragged her into was anything but kind.She teaches him how to be more compassionate, while he teaches her that not everything is rainbows and gumdrops. They need each other to stay afloat. And so, together, they can soar on their wings of fate.--Okay, I'm not really good at this, sorry. Just. Read it to find out what's going on, okay? :D





	Wings of Fate

Today was going to be a good day. Don't ask me how I know; I could just feel it in my gut.

Looking at the cheerful brunette in the mirror, I smiled at her appearance. Her extremely long dark hair was tied into gorgeous braids, and her red and black school uniform was fitted perfectly to accentuate her beautiful body. Her white socks came up to her knees, and on her right wrist was purple butterfly charm bracelet.

I am beautiful; this is a fact.

No, I'm not a narcissist, it's just something I remind myself every morning. I think of myself with positive adjectives and try to think happily about my body and personality. I try to be sweet and caring to others while also take care of myself. I have to be nice to myself when no one else will...

Uh, anyways!

With a grin forced onto my lips, I grabbed my school bag and umbrella before heading for the door. Before I left my house, I bit my lip and glanced back into the living room. A large figure was splayed out and unconscious across the wooden floor. Surrounding him were a dozen or so empty bottles of beer. I was feeling kind of bad, knowing how he'd be hurting once he woke up.

With a sigh, I quickly turned on my heel and rushed to the kitchen. I poured a glass of water and grabbed some Advil from the cabinet. Before I left, I put the pills and water on the coffee table for my father to find later. Whenever he decides to wake up, that is. Finally, I could leave with a good conscience.

Once I left the house, I broke into a sprint down the street. There was no way I was going to be late on the first day of school. It was going to be a good day, but it couldn't if I missed my train! Once I reached the station, I didn't stop running. I dashed to my gate and hopped on the train just before the doors shut. With a sigh of relief, I sat in the seat closest to the door and pulled out my phone. As the train pulled away from the station, however, my stomach did a flip.

My eyes scanned over a news article about another accident. It was concerning how often they were happening, but that just meant I needed to be more aware of my surroundings from now on. Easy peasy, right?

The rest of the ride was filled with cute cat videos and good music. I decided to put the multiple accidents to the back of my mind for now. No use in dwelling on things that I can't change. Once the train came to a stop, I got out of my seat and followed many of the other passengers out to the platform. Even down here, I could hear the pitter patter of rain from the world above us. I smiled lightly and reached for my umbrella as I headed for the stairs.

The rain was always so comforting to me, especially on a Friday morning. Still, I couldn't just stand around like a nitwit, or I'd be late for school. So, I rushed down the street and through the alleyway and made it the school building with plenty of time to spare. The high school was warm compared to the spring morning air outside. It felt almost stuffy, and I didn't really like it. It was fine though, I could just go outside for lunch; that would make me feel better. Unfortunately, nothing could make me feel better for what was to come...

_"Oh my gosh, you've seen the freak show, right?"_

_"Her dad's a drunk, and she has to stay home with him a lot."_

_"She's this close to being suspended for missing so many days."_

_"I hear, to relieve her crazy amounts of stress, she grabs people off the street and beats them until they're **half dead**." _

_"Really?"_

_"Oh yeah; she even knows martial arts. The whole innocent thing she's got going is totally fake. Nobody's that perky and naive on accident."_

_"Shush! She's coming!"_

I walked down the hall with a big smile on my face. Even though it wasn't even real, I still tried my best to look happy. I even waved kindly to some of the people I could hear gossiping about me. It shocked them, like usual, but they continued whispering and I continued walking. This was routine. Normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I bit my lip nervously but kept walking with a small grin. Once I got to my classroom, I went in and hastily sat down; hiding my face in a textbook. The whispers around me grew louder, but I did my best to ignore them. They don't know anything, Chojin. Don't even listen to them...

Just when the gossip was getting to be too much, it all paused when a certain girl walked in. Her blonde pigtails bounced with volume and her blue eyes shined with a sort of grace. Her sneakers clicked against the floor as she sat in her seat diagonally from me. Takamaki Ann was gorgeous in every sense of the word. But nobody else saw that. All they were capable of seeing were the rumors. The chatter picked back up again, but it wasn't about me this time. All eyes were on Takamaki now.

_"I heard that she and Kamoshida **did it** in his office yesterday." _

_"Woah, no way! Where'd ya hear that?"_

_"A friend of mine on the volleyball team told me... I think."_

_"He gives her rides to school and stuff. In exchange, she gives him some 'special treatment'."_

_"That's pretty slutty."_

_"Yeah, she's a skank, but at least she doesn't have to do gym class."_

From the corner of my eye, I could see Takamaki's face start to turn red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, though, I couldn't tell. The things people said about her were awful, I could only imagine how she's feeling. Sure, I'm the "freak with a drunkard father", but she's the "whore who's screwing the pe teacher". Without really thinking, I reached my hand out and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around with a glare already on her face, but when she saw me smiling at her, her expression softened. "What?"

"Don't even bother listening to them," I replied kindly. "They don't know what they're talking about."

Surprisingly, Takamaki smiled back. "Right, thanks."

Just then, the front door closed and in walked our teacher: Ms. Kawakami. Her lips were pulled into a slight frown which was unlike her usual sunny demeanor. It was as if she had received some bad news. "Alright class, settle down." The room went silent and any students who were standing were now seated respectfully. "So, before we begin, I'd like to remind everyone that the volleyball tournament is next week. Try not to forget your gym clothes, please." Then, she licked her lips nervously. "Next, um... Next, I wanted to tell you about our new student. We're getting a transfer student on Monday, and I want you all to be respectful to him. No matter what people may say about him..." She mumbled.

The class erupted into a hushed chatter as they talked about what our teacher just said. I was almost as intrigued as they were, honestly. A transfer student? And why was Ms. Kawakami upset about this? Was he a bad person or something? "Hey, that's enough!" The teacher exclaimed, making the children quiet themselves. Once it was silent, she nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, let's begin. Mishima?"

Across the room, a slightly bruised raven-haired boy stood up. "All rise."

On command, the rest of the room rose on their feet. And as we continued with the morning ceremony, I vaguely wondered what this new student had in store for all of us...

@-@

After the first half of the classes were over, we all left the room for lunch. I was about to go down the stair when a hand touched my shoulder. I swiftly turned around to see who it was. My stomach did a flip.

"Hey there, Murasaki!" The coach exclaimed happily. "I was just wondering if you thought about my offer." I inwardly cringed at Mr. Kamoshida's fake enthusiasm. I knew exactly what offer he was talking about; he'd been pestering me to join the volleyball team all of last year. I kept telling him I'd think about it, but I can tell he won't be letting this go anytime soon.

Forcing my best smile of the day, I said: "I'm so sorry, but I have to decline."

"What." Well, he obviously wasn't expecting that. "But you have the perfect body for it. You're lean and agile, I'm almost certain you'd be team captain by the end of the year!"

Boy howdy, that's not creepy at all. "M-My father, sir. I have to take care of him after school. I would never have the time to do something like volleyball. I apologize..." I bit my lip, hoping my excuse would satisfy him.

After a moment he finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. I suppose I'll just have to give up for now. But just know that my doors always open." Kamoshida gave my body one more unnerving glance before walking away. As soon as he was gone, I shuddered in disgust.

I don't hate very many people - I even still care about my father in some way. But Kamoshida is someone I hold a deep, unadulterated hatred for. He's disgusting and vulgar, and the training done during practice is nearly abusive, I've heard. He's terrible, and there's nothing anyone could do to convince me otherwise.

"He's unbelievable, ain't he?" a voice asked from behind. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the school troublemaker; Sakamoto Ryuji. People say he's bad news, that I shouldn't associate with someone like him. But those are rumors, and rumors aren't fact. Besides, I went to middle school with him and Takamaki, and he wasn't so bad back then. "I don't get what his deal is. He acts like he owns this place."

I nodded in understanding. "He's got this school wrapped around his finger. Not a thing anybody can do to stop him."

"You handled yourself pretty well there, though. I'm impressed." He complimented, stepping forward to stand beside me.

I shrugged. "Oh, thanks. It was really nothing." Suddenly, my stomach growled, and I could see Ryuji trying not to snicker. "Uhhh! I'm gonna go to lunch now!"

"Yeah, you do that." He giggled as I scurried down the stairs.

I went outside to the courtyard and was a bit sad to see that it had stopped raining. I've eaten out in the rain before, and it was actually quite pleasant. But now, the sun was out and beaming happily onto the world. So, I sat on a bench and reached into my bag to grab my bento. It wasn't anything special, just a simple lunch. I quietly ate my food while humming a catchy tune. That's when my mind began to wander. That transfer student; I wonder what his deal is. I'm actually kind of excited for Monday. Nothing interesting ever happens around here, and the new student might make things more entertaining.

The rest of the school day was filled with knowledge and whispers, like usual. Friday soon ended and I was on the train home. Scrolling through my phone, I was glad to see that no accidents happened during the day. So far so good. I licked my lips in anxiousness as the train came to the station. I'd have to take care of my father all weekend, but I was used to that. Just get a six-pack from the corner store and another bag of chicken fries and he should be good to go. I can handle this. I always do.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, don't expect a responsible author with a steady upload schedule. It ain't happenin', folks. I'll post when I can, but that probably won't be often. There will more likely than not be long stretches of time before another chapter is published. So, with that being said, I'll TRY to write some more as soon as possible.
> 
> Later bitches!


End file.
